


quiet affection

by jojibear



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while, but Taekwoon's happy with the way things turned out tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet affection

He just looks at the two empty seats, and thinks that it was a good thing Jaehwan and his girlfriend had been unable to join them at this concert; a shame, yes — the performance on stage was stunning, and the complementary drinks exquisite — but the best thing chance has given him in a long time.

In the seat beside his, Hakyeon shifts, squishing his cheek against Taekwoon's arm. He's looking at the empty seats on Taekwoon's other side, and he says, "I'm sad they couldn't make it in the end. I was looking forward to meeting her."

Taekwoon hums in agreement: he had been anticipating that introduction too, especially after how much Jaehwan had praised her.

Then Hakyeon shifts again, now looking up at Taekwoon with a bright smile. He continues, "But I'm glad too, I guess, because it means I get to have you all"—Taekwoon smiles as Hakyeon's voice dances around the word—"to myself tonight. It's been a really long time, Taekwoon-ah."

It has been, Taekwoon knows, and he's sorry for it too, sorry that their jobs have kept them both so busy that they haven't had time to themselves since they returned from their honeymoon over a month ago. Which is why he was secretly glad when Jaehwan had messaged him earlier in the evening to tell him that he couldn't make it, excited to grab the chance to have a night out with his significant other.

"You have that smile on," Hakyeon comments, his voice light and amused. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Taekwoon replies softly — and then changes his mind, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of Hakyeon's nose. "I love you," he whispers."

Hakyeon blinks, surprised by his spontaneity, and then blushes furiously. He looks away, abashed but very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Why does it feel like it's been a while since I wrote N/Leo fluff?  
> 2\. Does this count as an early 七夕 present?


End file.
